Somebody to Love
by MissBlackClover
Summary: La noche se siente diferente. Quiero estar ahí contigo. Yo quiero lo mismo. CrissColfer! Matenme.


Hi, there :)

Dios, ¿alguien ya vio el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada?** Matador. **Simplemente, matador. Creo firmemente en que Ryan sólo vino aquí, a , y dijo 'veamos que es eso de lo que todos están hablando...' y decidió tomar un fanfic y escribirlo en el guión y dijo 'ahí lo tienen!'...hmn, eso suena a una idea CrissColfer. Bueno, a mi todo me suena idea CrissColfer. Anyway, estoy trabajando en tres cosas (el capitulo de kitty!Kurt llega mañana) espero que uno sea un minifanfic, cuatro capis, pero con alo de magia en él :) Estoy segura de que cuando lleguen al final del capitulo querran matarme y seriamente, si **apesta**, haganmelo saber... Esto fue más o menos una negociacion entre alguien y yo. No creo que pueda escribir escenas más fuertes que estas, **Giselittle**, pero lo he intentado... **You and I**, de Lady Gaga para la primera parte y** Somebody to Love** de Jefferson Airplane para la segunda...

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody to Love<strong>

Su celular vibra en la mesilla que hay a un lado de su ducha y Chris deja salir la mitad de su cuerpo de su baño nocturno para tomarlo.

Se seca la mano anticipadamente con su toalla morada y casi tira su pequeño iPhone por el inodoro tratado de maniobrar ambas cosas sin necesidad de salir de la ducha. La verdad es que puede salir herido –o algo peor- de la ocurrencia de meter el móvil con él a su baño de media noche mientras está en una de sus interminables conversaciones con Darren.

**Está bien. Está bien, tienes un punto… Pero entonces creo firmemente que iría a Ravenclow y que el jefe de su casa tiene que ser Coach Beiste :)**

Pero todo vale la pena cuando el hombre puede sacarle una sonrisa como esa tan fácilmente.

**De ninguna manera! Quizás si a Ravenclow, pero Coach Beiste se queda en Hufflepuff :B**

La respuesta llega casi inmediatamente.

**Está bien. Tienes razón. Beiste es como un pan de dulce 3**

**¿Cuándo no la tengo :D?**

**Ahora estas siendo un poco arrogante…**

**Oh, no… no arrogante. Sólo un poco atrevido ;)**

**Atrevido del modo divertido o atrevido del modo peligroso…?**

**Cuál te gusta más…?**

Chris tarda sólo un par de segundos en mandar ese mensaje pero al final de cuentas no es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes. Sabe que Darren entenderá perfectamente. Siempre lo hace.

_Coquetear_.

Lo envía fácilmente y ya se está deslizando en su ropa de dormir, acción que le cuesta normalmente un par de minutos se han traducido en unos diez o quince gracias a las interrupciones constantes de su celular.

_Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love for first time and you said to me_

Hay algo en el ambiente, Chris casi puede tocarlo. Quizás es su Lady Gaga de fondo en su reproductor, golpeando con un poco de ese rock en sus oídos, que le tiene como sumergido en un trance suave, relajado.

La noche se siente diferente.

O quizás es que desde aquella extraña cita, es la primera vez que Darren y él se separan por cuestiones de trabajo y han estado mandándose mensajes durante dos días enteros. Y si, se han separado antes pero ahora es diferente porque tienen _eso_. Algo que Chris aun no puede mencionar pero que recordarlo es una especie de retorcido placer. Algo en recordar los besos de Darren, las manos de Darren, su voz grave contra el oído de Chris diciendo '_Chris, Chris, ¿por qué no hicimos esto antes…? Chris…_' mientras se están frotando juntos con pereza en la pequeña cama de Chris y Darren le tiene completamente…

Chris respira contra la ventana con fuerza, siente ese calor tibio que sabe perfectamente pertenecen al rubor que siempre obtiene cuando piensa en aquella noche cuando terminaron uno sobre el otro, apretadas extremidades sosteniéndose y en ropa interior.

Al mismo tiempo que le hace sonreír tontamente.

Ha estado viendo hacía fuera de su ventana en el tercer piso de su pequeño departamento alrededor de diez minutos, flotando en ese pequeño tren de pensamiento, que no se da cuenta de que la respuesta tarda tanto.

Cuando su celular suena de nuevo, casi hay una anticipación a su alrededor y la música tiembla.

**Quiero estar ahí contigo.**

**Yo quiero lo mismo.**

Las respuestas son diferentes.

Se sienten diferentes y Chris se pregunta por un momento si es malo el pensar que puede sentir las palabras a través de un aparato sin vida. Pero entonces sabe que no depende de eso, sino de la persona con la que está hablando.

Se muerde los labios mientras la pantalla táctil se oscurece y las notas de _You and I_ empiezan a llegar a su fin. Siente su cabello húmedo contra su frente y en su nuca. Se desliza lánguidamente a través de las habitaciones sin otra cosa en su cabeza más que recuerdos de una risa.

_There's only three men that I'm serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

Su cellular vibra.

**Chris, estoy fuera.**

**Sí, yo también… Tiempo de ir a dormir :)**

Chris sabe que probablemente es hora de decir buenas noches y dejar a Darren ir a descansar. No quiere ser egoísta y decir sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre querer pasar las siguientes dos horas en un chat por _Skype_ porque simplemente cree que ha caído –fuerte, tan fuerte que aun puede escuchar el eco de su caída- enamorado de ese chico, que es más o menos como un jodido príncipe.

Si, está ansioso porque Darren regrese, porque Darren le sonría, por poderle decir _Dare_, por poder simplemente tocarlo, porque Darren le bese. Le bese y le haga sentir esas malditas mariposas que no puede creer que sean ciertas, de entre todos los mitos, sentirse del tipo enfermo cuando te enamoras es probablemente el peor.

Si, la distancia apesta porque te vuelve un poco histérico en algunos temas.

Así que ahora debe ser educado y consciente, más consciente que educado, y decir buenas noches. Por la salud de ambos.

Su celular vibra sobre el mostrador.

**Chris, literalmente. **

¿Qué?

**Estoy afuera.**

Espera… ¿_Qué_?

Se queda unos buenos diez segundos mirando hacía su celular sin saber que pensar hasta que un ruido ajeno le despierta.

_Toc-toc_

Chris levanta la mirada a través del pasillo y hasta su puerta de entrada, con la respiración sostenida.

No puede ser posible.

_Toc-toctoctoctoctoctoctoc_

**Si esta es una broma de las tuyas, Darren Criss, juró que te la haré pagar.**

Si, se detiene a mandar el mensaje antes de dirigirse a abrir.

Cuando abre la puerta, no hay absolutamente nada que pueda evitar el remolino en su vientre, explotando en tremendas mariposas contra su estomago y que su boca se abra de la impresión de ver a Darren-jodido-Criss en el pasillo afuera de su departamento.

–No, no es una broma. – Darren le sonríe, sosteniendo su teléfono a la altura de su cara para que pueda leer el mensaje que él mismo acaba de enviar.

Y oh, Dios, que había extrañado esa sonrisa de príncipe y esa voz.

Y el track en su equipo de música cambia.

Le toma a Chris cuestión de segundos para agarrar la playera de Darren y empujarlo dentro. Tropiezan torpemente entre los pies del otro y Darren tiene una sonrisa divertida que es lo último que Chris llega a ver antes de besarlo desesperadamente.

_When the truth is found to be lies_

_And all the joy within you dies_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

Ha empujado a Darren hasta tenerlo contra la pared del pasillo mientras se preocupa de recordar cada rincón de esa boca. Darren parece un poco sorprendido pero no por eso le deja de responder, sus manos están apretando los costados de Chris y cuando Chris mete una pierna entre los muslos de Darren y hay un gruñido bajo que sale desde su garganta, el brazo de Darren se enrosca apretadamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

–Chris, Chris, Chris… ¿Q-qué es…? – Chris cree que la voz de Darren diciendo su nombre en ese tono es simplemente _deliciosa_. Parece querer captar su atención, pero como si el Darren mismo no pudiera estar atento a nada más que la boca de Chris cobre su cuello.

– ¿Estas cansado? – Chris hace un esfuerzo imposible para separarse lo mínimo de espacio para pronunciar esa pregunta. Están respirando uno sobre la boca del otro y esa simple sensación le hace a Chris tener un tirón de calor justo en su vientre bajo.

Si quiere ser sincero, cualquier respuesta a esa pregunta no le importa porque ahora sus manos están colándose debajo de la sudadera GAP de cierre que Darren está usando y sentir sólo la ligera playera blanca y el calor del cuerpo de Darren a través es suficiente para saber lo que quiere justo ahora.

–He tomado el vuelo justo después de la última entrevista y es pasada de media noche, no sé si eso responde tu pregunta... – Es un poco extraño dar una respuesta tan larga cuando Chris está intentando meter su lengua en su boca, pero cuando las manos de Chris, una en su cabello y la otra firmemente en su cintura, se detienen y Chris se separa de nuevo, todo respiraciones agitadas y sonrojos, mientras que le da _esa_ mirada, Darren no puede ni concentrarse en lo que ha dicho o cómo lo ha dicho.

–_Dare_, – oh, dulce, dulce _Dare_. En ninguna otra boca más que la de Chris se puede escuchar así de mágico. – Tú eres mejor en esto que yo... –Hay algo en la mirada de Chris, algo en la forma en la que sus caderas han estado ondulando sensualmente contra las suyas y en su tono, un decibel suave y agudo, que están mandando a Darren una señal. Pero no puede decidir cuál. – Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿está bien?

Darren no puede asentir porque Chris le ha vuelto a besar. Pero en cuanto su boca se abre para disfrutar de la lengua de Chris hacer maravillas es…

Oh.

Es exigente. Es sexy. Es intenso. Es literalmente, Chris follando su boca con su propia lengua.

Oh.

Y sus caderas abajo, siguen su ritmo.

_Oh_.

Cuando parece satisfecho de eso y Darren está completamente zumbando en algún país donde lo único que existe es Chris Colfer y su sabor, que se separan.

– ¿Estas cansado?

_When the garden flowers baby are dead, yes_

_And your mind, your mind is so full of red_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

Darren enfoca su mirada entonces sobre Chris, sobre su sonrisa de labios rojos y brillantes, sobre su cabello rebelde cayendo sobre su frente y sonríe.

–No, no, no cansado, no… –contesta mientras invierte las posiciones y ahora es él quien tiene a Chris contra la pared del pasillo.

Y todo se vuelve un poco más desesperado.

Caminan entre besos descuidados, ansiosos, donde terminan lamiendo los labios del otro mientras se pelean por quitar la ropa, por toda la habitación. Chocan contra la esquina de la barra desayunador pero le da una ventaja a Darren de sostener una pierna de Chris obre su cintura y empiezan a balancearse juntos.

Las manos de Darren no tienen suficiente de Chris y se enredan en su cabello, se aprietan contra sus caderas, acarician sus muslos, tocan su cara mientras le besa.

Y todo se vuelve un poco más apasionado.

Darren ha perdido su playera para cuando cae sobre el sillón, empujado por Chris. Chris tiene su labio interior entre sus dientes mientras desabrocha de rodillas entre sus piernas los jeans de Darren y los intenta arrancar sacar. Darren termina empujándolos con sus propios pies porque ahora Chris esta sobre él, sin playera y dios, que _necesita_ tocar.

_Your eyes, I say your eyes may look like his, yeah_

_But in your head baby I'm afraid you don't know where it is_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

Pierden el equilibrio por un segundo y es lo que les cuesta caer del sillón hasta el piso, Chris de espaldas llevándose a Darren con él. Incluso cuando hay una carcajada que es mitad jadeo de dolor, el pijama de Chris a mitad de sus muslos y un 'tú jodido codo me está rompiendo una costilla' el deseo quemando entre ellos no disminuye.

–Cama, cama… Cuarto, cama…– Darren tiene un pequeño pezón rosa de Chris en su boca mientras su mano está perdida en los _biefts_ de Chris cuando escucha la petición. Tarda exactamente un segundo estar de pie y tomar a Chris con él y dos para llegar hasta la habitación. – Eso fue rápido. – Dice Chris sin aliento mientras esta hundiéndose en las almohadas.

Darren cree que Chris es la persona más sexy, sin intentar serlo, mientras separa sus piernas para que Darren se acomode entre ellas y le mira con esos ojos claros y brillantes.

Hay un momento despues, justo cuando ha terminado de preparar a Chris –Chris que esta apretándose contra él, suspirando contra su oído y ronroneando suavemente- y está rodando un condón sobre sí mismo, que Chris se lo dice.

–Nunca lo he hecho antes.

Darren se detiene con una mano sosteniendo una de las piernas de Chris y la otra sosteniendo su peso sobre la cama. Hay un adorable sonrojo cubriendo las mejillas de Chris y extendiéndose hasta parte de su pecho, que sube y baja por falta de aire.

–Dijiste que…

–Con una chica no cuenta, _Dare_… N-nunca lo he hecho de esta forma. – Los ojos de Chris revolotean abiertos y cerrados.

–Yo tampoco.

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You better find somebody to love_

* * *

><p>Si apesta, hazmelo saber :) Si no apesta tanto, también :D Reviews :3?<em><br>_


End file.
